


Bulletproof Love | | Clintasha

by Trickster_God



Category: Black Widow - Fandom, Clintasha - Fandom, Hawkeye - Fandom, Marvel Avengers
Genre: Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_God/pseuds/Trickster_God
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some pain I wrote for my lovely friends. :)</p><p>|I screamed out, "God, you vulture (you vulture),<br/>Bring her back or take me with her."|<br/>-Pierce The Veil; A Match Into Water</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof Love | | Clintasha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julia and Karen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Julia+and+Karen), [Brilliant_But_Scary_Bad_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliant_But_Scary_Bad_Wolf/gifts), [thelittlestbishop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestbishop/gifts).



Terror, pure and utter terror, he’d never really felt it before, not _truly_ like he had been led to believe. Like when his dad would hit him around, that was nothing compared to this very moment. _Now_ , he was being held back from reaching out to the single person who meant everything to him, meant more than that, she meant life itself and he didn’t know when that happened; when it got to the point that he had fallen so in love with her but it had happened and now these assholes were holding him back from getting to her. Why wasn’t she fighting back? Why wasn’t she getting out of this? It wasn’t like her to give in, oh but it was like her to sacrifice herself like that. She was like that, wouldn’t hesitate to lay down her own life in order to protect whomever she saw fit to be protected and well, her partner and dumbass, Clint Barton, was apparently worth saving.

There were tears in his eyes and dammit, this shouldn’t have happened, none of it. There shouldn’t have been so many gaps—so many mistakes, but that’s what brought them to this moment. That’s what had brought the archer to his knees as there was nothing he could do, _absolutely nothing he could do_. It was his fault of course, he messed up, messed up bad and now she was sacrificing herself for him. A mixture of horror and pure rage coursed through out him and all he could do was fight the assholes stopping him from getting to her. But then he was stopped by the jolt of pain that shot throughout him.

“ _Watch, mortal, I wish you to see the damage I can do_.”

That cool and controlled voice that Clint had grown to despise no, loathe. A cold and hate filled look was shot to the man in green and gold robes. Oh how Clint hated him, loathed, wanted to rip his very throat out. Then the _God_ gave him a smirk, a horrible and cruel smirk before time seemed to slow down and Clint’s heart literally stopped for a fraction of a second. His head spun over to look at the red haired woman whose face was staring down at the ground but in that last second, before the sword fell, she looked up and what Clint saw in her face made him yell and pushed those tears over the edge. It was calm and… she smiled. A faint and small smile, one that only Clint would have caught before she was gone.


End file.
